


Sacrifice

by laissemoidanser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: Jack and Gabe trying to overcome the loss of Ana Amari after comic Legacy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKnight33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/gifts).



> Working on this made me realize that these two still own my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your request! <3


End file.
